Modern computing devices are increasingly interconnected with other computing devices. Various networks and systems may be formed between such interconnected devices. This concept is often referred to as the “Internet of Things” (IoT). In general, the “things” in the IoT may refer to any computing device connected to the network. For example, the IoT may include medical devices, location tracking devices, components of an automobile, a security system, weather sensors, etc. These various devices cooperate to achieve an objective, such as, collecting data and communicating the data between devices or, even other networks.
Many of the devices of the IoT lack trusted computing capabilities. This, coupled with the large numbers of devices in the IoT, increases the vulnerability of the IoT to malicious attack. For example, a malicious or rouge device may be deployed to mascaraed as a legitimate device.